


Yuri Plisetsky VS Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), イケメンヴァンパイア | Ikemen Vampire (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Mozart likes peace and quiet when he's playing the piano. And Yuri likes to shout when he's looking for Victor. The two combined lead to an interesting situation.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (Ikemen Vampire)/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Yuri Plisetsky VS Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart

**Author's Note:**

> For A. Sorry, I abandoned Ikemen Vampire to watch Castlevania.

“VICTORRRRRR!” yelled Yuri Plisetsky once again. His plan to come to Japan and find Victor by screaming his name wasn’t really working out as he thought it would. That said, he didn’t really have anything better to do, so he kept it up.

“VICTORRRRR – huh?”

One second, he’d been turning around a corner, Hasetsu Castle in plain sight. And the next second, he was inside the corridor of an old-fashioned but beautiful mansion.

“Do. You. Mind??? Do you have some kind of illness that requires you to as loud as possible or you’ll die? What on earth are you shouting about?”

Standing in front of Yuri was a young man, presumably from a German-speaking country judging by the accent. He had gorgeous white hair and wore clothes that looked like they belonged in a Shakespeare play.

“Tsk. Do you have some kind of illness that requires you to be a stupid as possible or you’ll die?” retorted Yuri in a mocking tone. “Of course you don’t, because that kind of illness doesn’t exist, you twit. I’m looking for Victor, what the fuck did you think I was doing?”

The stranger did not take well to that. With a massive “hmph!” he spun around and barged back into the room he’d come from, taking care to slam the door as he did. Within seconds, Yuri’s ears were filled with the sound of angry piano-playing.

Yuri shrugged and followed his nose down into the dining room, where he could smell the most delicious freshly baked bread. Without much thought, he barged into the room, only to discover several people turn at him and stare in surprise. Only at that point did he start to feel a bit awkward. How had he ended up inside someone’s house?

“Excuse me, can I help you?” asked the Japanese-looking butler standing near the door.

“I’m looking for Victor…”

“Victor? Do you mean Vincent? That’s me, Vincent Van Gogh.”

Yuri’s eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of him was a short blond-haired man, extending his hand. He’d heard the name, but it took a second to process it.

“Van Gogh? Vincent Van Gogh? As in the painter?”

“That’s right. And judging from the shouting upstairs, I’m assuming you’ve already met Mozart.”

All of this was too much for Yuri. Although somewhat intrigued that he was encountering influential people who had supposedly died over a hundred years ago, he didn’t have time for it. He spun around and ran back to the corridor he came from.

But before he could leave, something caught his attention. He could hear Symphony No. 69 being played from somewhere inside the mansion. Symphony No. 69… that was the track he intended on skating to in his next competition. As quietly as he could, he crept back up to Mozart’s door and silently slid inside.

Mozart continued his piece, seemingly oblivious to the intrusion. It was only after his fingers finished gliding across the keys did he sigh and turn to face Yuri.

“I- I recognise that piece,” Yuri explained hastily. “I’m a figure skater, you see, and I intend on performing to that song. It’s… it’s just truly magical hearing it bring played by the person who composed it.”

“I see. Well, then. I do not owe you a response.”

And with that, Mozart turned his back to Yuri and began arranging his musical sheets. Completely fuming, Yuri marched across the room and tore the sheets from Mozart’s hands, scattering them across the floor with a flick of his wrist.

“HOW DARE YOU?!?” screeched Mozart, leaping to his feet. “Don’t you EVER touch my music! Get out! I can’t stand the sight of you!”

“I hope the lid of the piano falls on your fingers and breaks them!” screamed Yuri, stamping his feet on the floor like a toddler throwing a tantrum. And yet Mozart managed to match his temper by knocking over furniture and kicking a priceless vase across the room.

“I hope you trip on the ice and break your ankles!” screamed Mozart. “No, I hope you trip and break your neck!”

“I hope the piano lid falls and cuts your head off!”

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

“Bite me!”

The two were left panting, red faced and furious in their staring showdown. Mozart angrily spat at Yuri’s feet before bending down to pick up his music sheets. Yuri gave him the finger and stomped towards the door.

“Wait!”

“Wha-"

The question had barely formed on Yuri’s lips when he felt Mozart’s lips clasp over his, his tongue eagerly exploring his mouth. Yuri tried to back away but ended up just being pushed against the wall as Mozart aggressively made out with him, his hands pulling him in close. After about a minute, he pulled away, rubbing his mouth on his lacy sleeves.

“I may not be able to watch you dance on the ice, but I would be more than happy to watch you dance between my sheets,” whispered Mozart, his eyes gleaming. “I’m willing to wait a while for you to return. I’ve never encountered someone so willing to stand up against me… I wonder what that would translate to in the bedroom?”

With that, he wandered back over to his piano, only to start up the same symphony as before. It took Yuri several seconds to stop his hands from shaking as he stared in complete disbelief at Mozart’s back. What the actual fuck had just happened? With more questions than answers, Yuri ran out of the room, down the corridor and through the door he’d initially come through. He didn’t stop running until he felt himself colliding with someone.

“Yuri! Is that you?”

Yuri picked himself off the ground only to find himself face-to-face with none other than Victor himself. He’d been so eager to get away from that mansion that he’d accidentally crashed into him.

“I didn’t expect to see you here! What brings you to Japan? Are you- Yuri, are you ok?”

Yuri nodded, still panting from running for so long. He’d been prepared to rip Victor’s head off for abandoning him in Russia, but the words just wouldn’t come out. Victor just smiled, pleased that something had driven away Yuri’s explosive temper, even though it was probably just for a short while.


End file.
